kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Show notes page format
This page documents the recommended format of a show note page. The show note pages for Kink On Tap episodes will be most helpful when they all follow a consistent pattern. That pattern is discussed below. For examples of show notes pages that match this pattern, see any of the individual episode pages listed at , such as Kink On Tap 26. Outline for a show note page Every show note page should begin with an episode "infobox." The Template:Infobox Kink On Tap is used for this purpose. Following that, all show note pages should have a minimum of three sections. In the order they appear, these are: # Panel # Topics # Download In addition, a show note page may also include the following sections: # Follow ups # Notable quotes # Chat room quotes # External references # Additional links Assuming all of these sections are present, a show note page outline would look like this: # Follow ups # Panel # Topics # Notable quotes # Chat room quotes # External references # Additional links # Download Panel section The Panel section should be a nested list that lists host and panelist names and links to each their web presence. A completed Panel section might look like the following: * Maymay (@maymaym) ** maybemaimed.com * Emma (@helio_girl) ** FollowsTheSun.com * Unspeakable Axe (@UnspeakableAxe) ** Masocast.com * Viviane (@Viviane212) ** TheSexCarnival.com Follow ups If present, the Follow ups section should be similar to the Topics section in that it is a list of links to things that were previously discussed but now have updated information. Typically, these are developing news articles or stories discussed as a follow up to a previous episode's topics. Topics The Topics section should be a single list of links of the major items discussed on the show. The anchor text of the links to external sites should ensure that they match the page's name, shown in the title bar of the browser window. A completed Topics section might look like the following: * Kink On Tap » What is Kink On Tap worth to you? * Internet Freedom, Hillary Clinton and Being the Web's First Global Diplomat (Video) * Human flesh search engines: Chinese vigilantes that hunt victims on the web - Times Online * Menifee school officials remove dictionary over term 'oral sex' | Menifee | PE.com | Southern California News | News for Inland Southern California * China's latest scandal is counterfeit condoms - latimes.com * The 4 Big Myths of Profile Pictures « OkTrends * You will become mentally ill in 2013 - Boing Boing * When Parents Become LGBT Advocates - examiner.com * Sexist Backlash Against Gender-Responsive Aid in Haiti Shows Some Men Really Don't Get It | World | AlterNet Notable quotes The Notable quotes section should be a nested list that includes favorite or particularly memorable quotations from the show itself. Each quote should be attributed to the panelist who said it and, if known, the timestamp of when the quote appears in the final distribution (post-edit) version of the audio should also be recored. An almost-completed Notable quote section might look like this: *"There's gays in the military already. … I once had somebody—a soldier—tell me, 'Well, everybody knows that the military is antipathetic towards gay people so, if you're gay, why would you want to join an organization that doesn't want you?' And I just looked at him and I said, 'Gay people have the same patriotic feelings and the same nationalistic feelings, and the same desire to serve as anybody else.' … They're not just gay, they're Americans, and they feel just as strongly about that as you, with your straight privilege over there, and they want to act on that." **-- Sarah Frantz @ timecode *"We go through these life changes, right, and the idea that we have to have the same sex throughout our entire lives is more than boring, it's damaging." **-- Maymay @ timecode External references The External references section should be similar to the Topics section in that it is a list with links to things that were mentioned, but not thoroughly discussed, on the show itself or from the chat room conversation. (Use your best judgement when deciding whether something is an external reference or a topical link.) Additional links The Additional links section should be similar to the Topics section in that it is a list with links, but these are things that were not discussed on the show or in the chat room. Instead, this is an area where people who have listened to the podcast recording (not the live show, but the recorded show), to come and add any additional information that they feel is appropriate. Download The Download section is simply boilerplate text that provides links to download the audio version of each show. The Template:Kink On Tap download links template is used for this purpose.